Aroma Therapy
by Miss Dany
Summary: Because sometimes we forget how beautiful bath-time can be, even if we don't always get to spend that time in the bathtub. GaLu.


**Just because I can't start writing again without writing porn. And sometimes, we forget how beautiful candles can really be.**

… **and because my iPod decided to play sexy music while it was on shuffle.**

 **Rating: M (because there will be naughtiness)**

 **I'm just sayin'.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I hold no claims over Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, for the sake of my sanity, I've decided to place this story somewhere in a small bubble outside of the cannon storyline. Just because I can.**

 **And! This is definitely for GemNika, who helped me decide on things that I couldn't decide on by my lonesome. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When she had first looked at the apartment that she was planning to move into, Lucy was a little skeptical about the bathroom. It wasn't the size, because while it was bigger than her old bathroom on Strawberry Lane, it was still small enough for her to feel comfortable and cozy. It wasn't the cleanliness, because the entire place looked like it could be used for a cleaning agent commercial. It wasn't even the fact that there was white carpet on the floor instead of the worn and scratched wood she had grown used to.

No, none of these things were what made Lucy slightly hesitant about her purchase.

Although the carpet would have to go. She couldn't afford to maintain it with her team's more…unsavory habits.

No, it was the color of the walls.

Back on the Konzern, the halls of her family home were lined with paintings from across the kingdom and certificates of recognition her father had earned over his career. They didn't leave much to the imagination, those sad, impersonal walls. Then, there were the showers in the guildhall that she had, had to take advantage of more often than she would have liked after Gray had successfully frozen and then burst her pipes. Those showers were even more depressing in that sweaty gym locker room kind of way. That was reason one of many that Lucy had decided that it was time for her to find a new place. The landlady couldn't kill her if she didn't know where Lucy lived.

Bath-time had become a sort of ritual over the years for Lucy, even more-so after the stress of constant exposure to Team Natsu. It started in the overly large hotel rooms with the little chocolates on the pillows. She had discovered that some of the hotels would leave generic candles in the bathrooms, and as a joke to herself, Lucy had lit them one night while she took a bath and the rest was history. Sadly, the communal showers at the guild didn't allow her to indulge every night, and even when she could she had to choose the time of her shower carefully.

First, the candles had to be lit and positioned in strategic spots in the bathroom to ensure that the smell would cover the entire room. Then, the water had to be started, and steam had to rise before she would even think about dipping a toe into to bath or stepping into the shower. And yes, showers were as equally relaxing as baths for Miss Heartfilia. Finally, the lights would have to be turned off and the curtains closed, creating total darkness save for the flickering flames. And then the music would start playing through the speakers she had left there for the special few times she was in the mood to listen to something slow and sensual.

Sometimes, when she was feeling especially in the mood, she would enjoy a glass of wine. Or five.

As you can see, Lucy took her bath-time very seriously.

Don't even ask about her after-bath-time rituals.

But _this_ bathroom. The walls weren't the neutral gray or pastel pink that she was used to. Hell, they weren't even white. No, these walls were a deep, seemingly thick _red_ that unnerved her for reasons unknown. It made her skin crawl in a way that wasn't entirely unwelcome, which is what made it unwelcome.

But then she remembered that another one of the reasons that she was looking for a new apartment in the first place was so that she wouldn't have to hear her neighbors do the dirty right through an open window right next to her bedroom.

Well, that and the fact that Natsu was off on a long mission with Gray and Lisanna, so he would have a harder time finding her new place. And, in turn, a harder time eating all of her food and breaking her shit.

Suddenly the red didn't seem so off-putting anymore.

 _I could always paint over it._ She had thought, which was the biggest friggin' lie she'd told herself in a while. It had been three months since she had finally settled in to her new abode. She had new flooring that was supposed to be runed against any kind of damage, but the walls were _still_ that color.

She had only been able to participate in her ritual _once_.

Things had started out normal enough. Hell, they had started out better than normal. She had just gotten back from a mission with Gajeel and the rest of Team Shadow Gear, which was an experience in itself. Levy had been down with a stomach bug, and had deemed Lucy competent (read: durable) enough to hold her own in a group of two obsessive men, a surly dragon slayer and his cat and get the job done. Jet and Droy weren't too bad, once they got over the whole 'no girl will ever be as great as Levy' ideology they seemed to run on. And Lucy had spent enough time with the legendary 'Black Steel' Gajeel over the years to be weary for entirely different reasons. But she was getting off track. Back to the disaster that was her bath.

The steam from the water had hung thick in the air, the new candles that she had bought smelled like coconuts and vanilla, and music was blaring through the speakers.

The bottle of wine she had brought in with her was beyond beautiful.

She had just begun enjoy her second glass in the comfort of her bath when it started. It was as if the red of the walls had become flames themselves. Heat licked at her sides and caressed her breasts in beat with the bass from her speakers. The dark red flickering behind her closed eyelids made her think about unspeakable pleasures. She could see flashes of black clothes and feel the slow burn of water-heated piercings written like a sinful promise in that red that matched his eyes. It made her think of large, calloused hands and what they would feel like gripping her waist and thighs, of the scent of metal and sin, and of warm breath dancing up her spine in a slow slide…

She was no blushing virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but Lucy avoided her de-stressing ritual and vowed to take quick and to the point showers until she could get the paint she needed to cover the old color. She couldn't even look Gajeel in the eye for a week after that without feeling like her blood was on fire, which was hell in and of itself because he seemed to make it his new personal goal to make eye contact with her whenever possible. The bastard.

Now, here she was three months later and still no new color in the bathroom. There was rain falling in a steady downpour outside, and all of her teammates were busy doing their own things so the apartment was blissfully quiet and still. The conditions couldn't have been more perfect, but here she was. Afraid of her own imagination.

And she _really_ needed that special time to de-stress, because even her own thoughts were betraying her. She could be walking down the street or sitting in the guildhall and that sharp scent would invade her senses with no pierced dragon slayer in sight. Just the idea alone would make a tingle run the length of her spine, causing goosebumps of pleasure to rise on her arms and chest.

Lucy couldn't even stand close to Gajeel without the heat emitting from his body causing hers to flush and throb with a need that she couldn't seem to satisfy.

Hell, she had broken her favorite toy just the other day and it would take at least a week for a replacement to arrive.

A week that she doubted she would be able to survive with the constant presence of he-who-shall-no-longer-be-named, both imagined and real. Hell, just earlier today she had had to practically run away from Gajeel after he had caught her when one of Natsu's stupid brawls had gotten out of hand. His arms had felt so warm around her and when he had growled she was pretty sure he could smell the arousal that had suddenly flooded her body.

It was downright unfair.

"Get your shit together," Lucy said with a huff. Her voice seemed especially loud in the apartment, but she couldn't care less. Enough was enough. With a determined expression, Lucy set about preparing her bathroom. She was going to have her de-stressing bath come hell or high waters.

Ten minutes later found the small mage settled into her abnormally large bathtub, the steaming waters layered thick with bubbles that smelled distinctly of strawberries. Her toes were idly curled around the rim on the opposite side of the tub and her hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. The candles that she had chosen for that day (coconut, sea breeze and something with peach) were merrily flickering away in their positions around the room. The speakers were blaring some slow, sensual tune that she never remembered buying, but that was just fine with her.

Lucy arched her back in a delicious stretch that had several of the bones along her spine cracking before she allowed herself to completely relax into the hot water with her eyes closed. Her leg idly kicked up until her big toe brushed the metal cord that hung from her showerhead. She allowed herself to sit like that throughout the rest of the song that was playing and into the next one. Her mind was blissfully blank, free of all of the normal worries that would usually be clanging around in her head once she had a moment to herself. She was just about to reach down to grab the glass of red wine that she had brought into the bathroom with her when a loud banging against her front door broke through the serenity of her alone-time. She pouted out her lip and gazed down at the lonely wine glass longingly as her head laid on the rim of the bath. So close!

When she didn't come to answer the door right away, the banging continued. Lucy huffed and stood up, carefully stepping out of her tube and ripping her satin robe from the towel rack next to her. She briefly thought about draining the tub, but then decided to hell with it and marched her still wet ass out to the front door. She was going to get that bath!

Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob and she wrenched it open with a mighty scowl that would scare even the likes of Ezra. "What?" She snarled, only to blink when all she saw was a black shirt stretched deliciously over alarmingly familiar muscles. Chocolate brown eyes slowly rose until she met Gajeel's amused gaze. "Uh, hi?"

Gajeel laughed and leaned against her doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest as if he had every right to be there. "Hey, Bunny Girl," he said after finally calming himself. "You always answer the door in practically nothing?" Lucy huffed and tried to decide if her lack of clothing was anything to be worried about, before deciding against it, cocking her hip and crossing her arms underneath her generous bust. His gaze softened into something that made his eyes look a lot like her bathroom walls. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out of the guild too fast for me to make sure, and I know how rough brawls with Salamander can get."

Gajeel watched in fascination as the small blonde squeaked and her cheeks dusted an appealing shade of pink. It took every ounce of his will to not blatantly stare at her breasts that were practically spilling from the black fabric of her robe. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had interrupted her bath, or shower, or whatever, but that didn't explain the delectable, if calming scents that were practically pouring off of her. However, he was after a particular scent tonight. He had been catching hints of it here and there for some time now, and until today he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It was thick and dark, like a kind of spiced honey that made his mouth water and something deep inside him shiver with delight.

But now he knew where it was coming from, or more specifically, who.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come all the way out here to check on me."

"Course I did, Bunny." He reached out and tugged on a loose strand of hair that was hanging in front of her face, and nearly howled in victory when the faintest hints of that smell began to reach his nose. "You didn't get caught in the storm did you? You're all wet."

Lucy squeaked as she finally took notice of the fact that Gajeel was practically dripping all over the welcome mat she had put outside her door. "Ah, no. I was taking a bath," she answered absently as, in a moment of bravery, she grabbed his wrist and dragged the older man into her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Sit down; I'll get you some towels so that you can dry off." And there she went, bouncing out of the room like that robe didn't barely cover her ass. Gajeel pouted as he kicked his shoes off, he hadn't been finished with her damnit! An idea struck him as he heard Lucy coming back down the hallway, and he hastened to pull his soaked shirt off.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks as she turned the corner to see the subject of her…issues stripping down in her living room. A stray drop of water shot down his torso, and she licked her lips as she thought about how lucky that water was. The lighting in the room glinted off the metal that pierced through both of his nipples and the top of his belly button. Sweet lord the man should come with a warning label.

She snapped out of her trance as she heard him take a large inhale, his eyes decidedly more draconic than they were a few moments ago.

"You shouldn't look at a man like that unless you're goin' to do somethin' about it Bunny." He growled as he stalked towards her and gently grabbed the towel from her limp hands. He lifted the towel and ran it over his hair, keeping eye contact with the small mage that had held his attention for the longest time. His gaze almost dared her to say something, and Lucy never backed down from a challenge.

"What if I wanted to do something about it?" The towel was on the floor and she was pressed with her back against the wall before Lucy had a chance to comprehend what had happened. Her breath hitched as Gajeel pressed his nose into her neck and inhaled that aroma he was so addicted to. A low growl rumbled from his chest and shook her whole body as her hands grasped his biceps.

"Careful," he whispered against her exposed ear. His hand came up and pulled the hair band from her hair, allowing the blond locks to tumble down her back. "I don't do games. If we do anything tonight, that means you're _mine_ , Bunny. And I don't share." Lucy gasped in shock at both his words and the feeling of his warm hands on the outside of her thighs. _Talk about an ironic turn of events_ , she thought wryly. But honestly she couldn't complain. The only reason she hadn't acted on her attraction to the iron dragon slayer was because she wasn't sure if the feelings were reciprocated or not. Now that she knew that they were, there wasn't anything to hold her back from exploring and seeing where this took her.

Lucy threaded her fingers through his thick black hair and guided his face up to hers, relishing the look of heated shock in his eyes. Her fingers tightened, and his pupils flared. Someone liked having their hair pulled, it seemed. She brought his face closer to hers and barely grazed their lips together before skimming her lips across his cheek and settling with a feather light kiss on his ear piercings. "I don't share either," she whispered, as if imparting a great secret. With a keening moan that he would deny for the rest of their days, Gajeel brought his lips to hers in a demanding kiss that stole her breath. His hands slowly rose up her thighs, pulling the hem up slightly before dropping it back down as his fingers found the knot holding the fabric together. Their tongues danced slowly as he dragged one end of the belt up and between her breasts, a hiss escaping her mouth at the sensation. He settled his head against hers and kept his gaze on the robe as it fell apart and across her body like black liquid, releasing more of that scent along the way.

Lucy whimpered as the satin danced across her nipples, the sensation combined with the cool air of her apartment causing them to pucker almost painfully. Gajeel trailed his fingers over the top of her thigh before slapping them against her clit in a way that almost had her eyes crossing and her legs giving out beneath her. They came back and diligently rubbed the sting away, while fierce red eyes were busy taking in the image that she made with her hands and head thrown back against the wall with her hips shamelessly rolling against his fingers. Her eyes were closed and her throat was bared in a way that drove him wild.

"Watch me, Bunny. I want you to watch me make you come." The words were whispered into her hair, but they achieved their desired effect. Hazy brown eyes opened as her head rolled back downwards to watch his large, calloused fingers dance around her clit in a way that had her biting her lip. Her hips were rolling in a way that she dazedly realized was in a slower, more sensual rhythm that she could hardly believe that her body could pull off. Gajeel nipped at her ear. "Let go, baby. I want to hear you scream for me before I make you mine."

It was the words and one final slap to her clit that had her body tensing and a loud moan falling from between her lips. Gajeel growled and ripped the robe from where it had slid down to her elbows before lifting the still humming blond into his arms and making his way down the hallway, past the bathroom where he could hear the music and smell the candles that were still burning, and into her room. With a slap to her ass, he tossed her onto the dark grey sheets, nearly groaning at the image she made against them.

Lucy sighed as her body sank into the soft sheets beneath her, a lazy smile finding its home on her face as she lifted a hand to flick a strand of hair off her face. Large, warm hands circled her ankles and made their way up, gently massaging her calves and thighs until they reached her center. One brown eye opened to look down at the man that had made himself at home between her legs, only to be met with ruby red eyes and a cocky smirk before he brought his lips to her center.

A deep purr rumbled in her chest as he stirred her body up once again. Goosebumps rose as the cool air in the room chilled the water still on her skin, but she hardly felt it. Small fingers found purchase in thick blonde hair as Lucy fought the urge to grip his hair as he made her body go wild with a particularly hard suck on her clit.

A growl escaped his mouth as he watched her body writhe and felt her toes curl into the skin of his back. He knew having her like this, all wound up and barely in control, was fast becoming his new favorite image. He watched closely as she began to pull her own hair in an effort to keep herself grounded to reality. Her hips rose and fell in time with his pierced tongue, and he had to grind his aching member into the mattress after her back arched beautifully and her breasts bounced in a way that made him lose his mind. Curious to see how long she could hold out for, he thrust two fingers into her empty core as he focused all of his attention on her clit. One of her hands snapped out to grab at the bedpost behind her head while her other went to her mouth where she bit on her pointer finger in an effort to keep quiet.

"Please," she whimpered, her finger left her mouth to trail down to her neglected breasts and pull at one of her throbbing nipples. Gajeel growled again as he tore his mouth from her center, content to watch Lucy pleasure herself on his fingers as he caught his breath.

"'Please', what, Bunny? You need to be more specific, "he teased, as if his voice wasn't practically rumbling and his dick wasn't as hard as the iron he ate. Lucy whimpered as his fingers slowly withdrew, leaving her to roll her hips in yearning as he licked her slick from his fingers. Her fingers unclenched from the bedpost, pulled his hand from his mouth, placed it on her hip and dragged it up her side and over her ribs until his fingers curled around the breast that wasn't occupied with her own hand. Gajeel groaned as he watched her teach him how she liked to be touched. "Fuckin' hell."

Lucy hummed in response, the contrast between his dry, calloused hand and her smaller, slightly cooler one kept her body writhing. She buried her other hand in his thick hair and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that was both demanding and keeping to the rhythm of the music she could still hear from her bathroom. Gajeel kept her leg hooked over his elbow as he ground his arousal against hers, his eyes nearly rolling as he felt the liquid fire of her seep into his pants. It would probably leave a stain, but hell if he cared at this point. Lucy threw her head back to let out a moan as one…two…three pumps from him threw her over the edge that she had been balancing on, the scrape of the fabric on her delicate skin shooting her even higher. His upper lip curled up into a silent snarl as the thick honey scent of her grew even stronger as he stared into her startled eyes.

"You liked that, huh?" He whispered, their noses practically touching. Her answering nod was frantic as she dove for his lips again, nicking her lip on his sharper teeth in her quest to bring her entire body closer to his. His hands left her body in an effort to undo the fastenings on his pants as he tried to wrap his mind around the almost too-sweet taste of her blood on his tongue, but his fingers kept fumbling until her own stilled them. A sudden surge from her hips had them flipped so that Gajeel was on his back with her straddling his hips before his mind could process what had happened. He could only watch with heated eyes as Lucy joined her hands above her head and stretched in a way that was almost feline. That lazy smirk was back as she looked down on him with half-lidded eyes as she finally started to come down from her high. Her fingers looped circular patterns on his abs and occasionally stopped to tug and play with the strip of hair that lead from his navel to below his pants.

Impatience flooded his veins as she took her time unfastening his pants, the sight of her bare body on top of him tested his control. His hips thrust up violently as she finally pulled down his zipper, sending her breasts bouncing. Lucy's slightly bloody bottom lip pouted out as she stared down at Gajeel when he did it a second time. "You're supposed to let me have my fun."

"You can have all kinds of fun once you get these damn pants off."

"Well I wasn't the one that didn't remember to take them off in the first place," she said before she leaned down to take one of his pierced nipples into her mouth with a gentle suck. Gajeel growled and worked his pants down and off while she was content to leave love bites up his chest and onto his neck. Both of them moaned as his member brushed up against her wet center. Lucy leaned back so that she rested on his thighs and looked down at him in all of his naked glory. And oh, was he glorious. Eight piercings lined the underside of his dick, which had a pearl bead of precum leaking from the tip that travelled down and around until it left a glistening trail around the metal that she wanted to follow with her tongue. She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her lip. "Can I have a taste?"

Gajeel growled and sat up, pulling Lucy flush against his chest. "Next time, Bunny." He whispered against her lips. "Right now I think somebody needs to be taught who's in charge." A squeal left her lips as he flipped her back to the other side of the bed. He followed, his lips and teeth latching onto her shoulder as he lined his arousal up with her entrance. He took a few moments to tease her as he ran his nose up along her neck, barely allowing their skin to touch. "Fuck, you smell so amazing."

Lucy whined as he continued to toy with her, still not entering. She peppered small kisses and licks along the back of his jaw and up to his ear where she nibbled on the lobe. She didn't like begging, but these were desperate times. "Please Gajeel."

"Mmmm. You beg so pretty. Tell me what you want."

"Ah-please. I want you inside me. Fill me up-nnngh…make me yours." With a curse, Gajeel snapped his hips forward, unable and unwilling to hold back any longer. Lucy buried her hands in his hair and pulled his face up to hers so that their foreheads touched and their eyes met. She nipped at his bottom lip and continued to pant as his thrusts picked up speed and power. His hands grasped her ass and pulled her into his thrusts, hitting that spot that caused stars to dot the corner of her vision repeatedly. "H-harder…please don't st-stop!"

Gajeel hissed and before he could think better of it, he clamped his teeth down where her shoulder and neck met and wrapped his arms in a band across her back. That sweet flavor burst to life in his mouth again as his fangs pierced her skin. One of Lucy's hands sank into his sweat-soaked hair and tugged in a way that send pleasure zipping down his spine and into his groin. Her other hand clawed at his back, leaving stinging lines of red in its wake. The repeated sounds of the legs of the bed dragging back and forth on the floor and the headboard banging against the wall nearly drowned out the sound of thunder outside. The feeling of Lucy's blunt teeth digging into his shoulder had Gajeel putting his hand through the headboard in an attempt to hold onto something and his world narrowed down to the sight, smell taste and feel of his Bunny.

Her moans suddenly cut off as her back bowed as much as humanly possible and her core clenched down on him with a strength that forced what little air he had out of his lungs. He continued to thrust home inside of her, desperate to find his end now that she had reached hers. Lucy's eyes rolled back as she was thrown even higher, the feel his release spilling into her almost too much for her to handle before she felt like she was floating on an endless cloud of white.

She came too moments later to his hand running through her hair and his lips placing small, gentle kisses to her collarbone. She hummed and ran her own hands down his back, sighing at the feel of him still inside of her. Gajeel hummed and nuzzled his nose to her cheekbone.

"You back with me Bunny?" He asked after lifting his head up to look down at her. Air rushed out of her lungs in a poor attempt at a laugh and her hand reached up to weakly brush his hair from his face. She gave up after three attempts and simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his weight down to settle against her more firmly so that she could wrap herself in his scent.

"Yeah, I'm back." Her voice was a little rough from screaming, but damn if it didn't have him thinking about another round or five. Gajeel growled in approval as her lips met his in a slow kiss.

"Don't be angry," he said once they finally parted. "But I think we'll need to get you a new headboard." Lucy twisted her head upwards, only to gape at the circular hole that had been punched through her headboard and the web-like cracks that spread out from it. She turned back to look him in the eyes, only to see that he was eyeing her like one might watch a wild animal. The silence stretched on for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"Well," she started. "If you can promise not to eat it, I'll look into getting a metal one."

Gajeel laughed and brushed his nose against hers, relishing in the surprised look on her face as he shifted and thrust into her again, the image of Lucy chained to the bars of a metal headboard and at his mercy had him more than ready and able.

"I'll behave if you do, Bunny Girl." She whimpered as he idly played with one of her puckered nipples. "But in the meantime, I think that bath of yours is going to waste.

* * *

 **I'm not too sure about the ending, but there it is.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and (schedule permitting) I'll be able to continue to post some of my crazy thoughts. 'Cause I have like two or three rattling around over here.**


End file.
